<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Few Days by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285968">Just a Few Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jericho (US 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Gen, hints of more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things went a little differently at the end of "Black Jack?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Green &amp; Heather Lisinski, Jake Green/Heather Lisinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Few Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know why things didn’t work out between us? I’m not dangerous. I’m crossword puzzles and flannel pajamas and the occasional light beer. I was never gonna be hazardous to you. That’s how you tick.”</p>
<p>Jake stared at Heather and shook his head a little. “No, it isn’t.” He wasn’t that person anymore. He didn’t want to be that person anymore. “I like flannel pajamas and there’s nothing wrong with light beer. I’ll admit, I’m not much for crossword puzzles…”</p>
<p>Confusion flickered over her face. She didn’t understand what he was getting at. She was giving him an easy out, doing the right thing and letting him go. It was obvious he was still in love with Emily, and Emily was her best friend. She wasn’t about to stand in the way of that.</p>
<p>“I don’t know these guys. And we don’t know what kind of shape New Bern’s even in,” he added, worry settling on his face.</p>
<p>“Jake, Ted and I have been friends since we were five,” she began.</p>
<p>“If you wanna do this, that’s fine. But I’m gonna come with you.”</p>
<p>Heather blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>He nodded a little, glancing up at the large truck. “Just a few days, right? I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>“Jericho needs you, Jake.”</p>
<p>A very faint smile touched his lips. “They’ve gotten along fine without me for five years. I think they’ll survive a few more days.”</p>
<p>She held his gaze, studying him intently. He was serious. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m positive,” Jake said quietly. The thought of her leaving and not knowing where she was or if she was all right just didn’t sit well with him. He couldn’t just let her go off by herself. It wasn’t safe.</p>
<p>It wasn’t right.</p>
<p>“What will you tell your dad?” she asked uncertainly, glancing at his car.</p>
<p>A smile touched his lips. “That it’s just for a few days.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>